


I Will Never Let You Go

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode tie-in, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through Buffy can't let him go, even if that means following him into hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Let You Go

The pain and shock in his eyes chilled me to the bone. They are wide and scared as he glanced down at the broadsword jutting out from the middle of his chest. He looked back up at me a few seconds later and I saw the confusion in his eyes, the hurt…the undying love.

"Buffy?" he rasped painfully, a trickle of blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth.

I gasped, a tear trickling down my cheek at the sight of that small amount of blood flowing down his chin.

I saw the portal behind him, a violent, swirling, vortex of power and death, a one-way trip to hell. My breath caught in my throat. "Angel," I moaned softly, rushing towards him and throwing my arms tightly around his neck. I'm careful to avoid the sword still buried in his torso as I clutched at him in desperation.

I felt the pull of the portal and held on with all of my strength. I felt him tense as he finally became aware of what was happening to him, to us. His hands are pushing frantically at my arm and hand, trying to push me away. "Buffy! Please, let me go, let me go!" he pleaded desperately, his voice breaking in his panic.

I shook my head mutely, burying my head in his shoulder and wrapping my legs around him tight. I'm not letting him go, I lost him once I'm not going to do it again.

"Buffy!" he yelled at me desperately.

His voice is muffled by the screaming vortex around us. Tendrils of dark power swirled around us. They crackled with energy and hate and I shuddered with dread as they started to wrap themselves around us, bringing us closer and closer to the gaping abyss.

"Let go of me!" Angel screamed again, desperately trying to pry me away.

Looking up at him I give him a determined look and slowly shook my head. He is shaking and I can see the fear in his dark eyes, the same fear that I'm sure he see's in mine.

"I'm not letting you go," I said to him fiercely. "I lost you once, I'm not going to loose you again," I tell him firmly.

I took a deep breath. "You and me Angel, forever and always.”

I saw a single tear start to run down his cheek. "You don't belong in the place we're going." he hissed at me, changing tactics.

I looked at him sadly. "Neither do you," I tell him softly.

He has nothing to say to that.

The pull of the vortex is stronger now; the air around us full of red and blue sparks. Suddenly fearful I shivered and buried my head against Angel’s shoulder. "Never let me go, please." I whispered in desperation as I closed my eyes and take a deep steadying breath.

"Never," he agrees harshly.

My heart beats steadily against his solid chest as I pressed myself closer against him. It’s the only comfort we can give each other as the portal pulled us in and swallowed us whole.

 


End file.
